


Vibrating Snitch

by Wetcakes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hogwarts, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Hermione Granger, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Submissive, Underage wizards, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetcakes/pseuds/Wetcakes
Summary: In which 16 year old Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts for sixth year. Hermione has womanly needs now, it doesn't help that everyone around her is snogging and fucking up a storm. She is suddenly enamored by Slytherin sex god Draco Malfoy, who's position on the quidditch team gains him access to certain golden toys.Steamy fic in which Hermione desperately wants Draco to make her scream his name with the vibrating snitch.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 188





	1. Stems and Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be updated as we go.

It was the first day of 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As tradition, the whole school was gathered in the Great Hall for what would soon be an excellent start of term feast. Hermione Granger was sat next to Ginny Weasley, a 5th year student and the sister of her best friend Ron Weasley. Ron was sat opposite the girls next to Harry Potter. Ron, Harry and Hermione had been best friends ever since the two boys had saved Hermione from a troll during their first year at Hogwarts.

After a few words from Dumbledore, the plates in front of them filled with delicious food and the feast began. While everyone tucked into their food, Hermione looked around the table. Harry was deep in conversation about Voldemort and the events of last year with Ron, who was digging into a steak and kidney pie and talking with his mouth full. “Come off it Harry,” he spat through mouthfuls of pie. “I reckon we’d be okay at the start of term feast. Surely _you know who_ wouldn’t come barging in here while Dumbledore was having some mashed potatoes aye?”

Harry was deep in the heart of a lifelong battle with the Dark Lord Voldemort and could barely be heard talking of anything but. Meanwhile Lavender Brown fellow Gryffindor 6th year, let out a loud giggle; she had apparently found Ron’s remark highly amusing. She continued to laugh as she waved at them from a few seats down the row, glancing back at Ron over her shoulder every few minutes. Ron looked rather pleased with himself.

Harry was so deep in thought, that he barely noticed how Ginny Weasley kept staring dreamingly at everything he did. Honestly was everyone crushing on everyone in this school? Hermione could not understand it, she had been a most studious and devoted student all her years at school, choosing to pursue academics over snogging. But even she, now 16 years old could not help but feel that being with another wizard would prove to be better than just her fingers and wand.

You see over the summer, Hermione had started experimenting with her womanhood. Their last year, Parvati Patil had bragged to all her dorm mates how Justin Finch-Fletchley a Hufflepuff boy had fingered her under the Quidditch pitch stands. It seemed to be that everyone their year was exploring their bodies and indeed each others’. Hermione had had school girl crushes and all that, and two years ago she had been in a short lived fling with Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang. However, the most that had happened was Viktor awkwardly grabbing Hermione’s bum but then deciding against anything further. Perhaps she was too young for him back then, but now she was almost of age and she was craving some action. She just needed to find someone who she could try a few things with, that was it.

At that moment, a high pitched giggle brought Hermione’s attention to the table next to theirs. Pansy Parkinson was blushing furiously as a blonde head surfaced from below the table. Draco Malfoy emerged with a fork.

“You seem to have dropped this Pansy, sweetheart.” Draco pushed back his locks from his eyes and settled next to her, with a wink at Blaise. Hermione gave him a curious look. He looked like he had stepped straight out of a Witch Weekly Magazine.

Draco was dressed in his uniform with the Slytherin robes hanging off his tall shoulders. Pansy was pulling on his green and silver tie flirtatiously. Had he always looked this tempting? There was no denying, that Malfoy always had a swagger about him, but this year at almost 17 years old, he looked almost deviously handsome. Without taking his eyes off Hermione, his long fingers reached for his tie and straightened its knot. Hermione felt her core twitch, as she looked away hurriedly.

For the remainder of the meal, she tried to engage herself in conversation with her house mates. Once the main course had vanished, and the desserts had taken their place, she took a spoonful of her trifle and chanced a glance at the Slytherin table. She suddenly found herself wondering what Malfoy’s favourite dessert was. She saw him reach for the giant ice cream sundae in the middle of the table and pluck the red cherry on top. Draco slipped it pass his lips, holding its stem in between his fingers and sucked. His cheeks hollowed and his eyes briefly closed. Hermione flushed. Why was she so taken up with him? Maybe all she needed was a good wank. Yeah, maybe that would help her. If not, this year would be a very frustrating one for Hermione. She always did have a thing for bad boys.

* * *

The following morning, their lessons were due to start. Hermione was just going through their timetable when Lavender and Parvati came into their shared dormitory. They sat on Lavender’s bed apparently unaware that Hermione was on hers, probably hidden from view by her bed hangings.

“I’m scared Parvati,” came Lavender’s voice.

“Lav you’re never gonna get to third base if you don’t try with him soon.”

“I know, but where do I start?”

Hermione wondered who their latest target was.

“Ask if he could help you with charms homework sometime, Flitwick’s office is empty most afternoons.”

“But does Ron know much about Charms? Maybe I could watch him at his Quidditch try outs tomorrow.”

Rolling her eyes, Hermione picked up her books and left the dorms to find Ron and Harry. She found them at breakfast and told Ron that he might want to buck up this year with homework. “Honestly, it’s the first day back, can’t they really keep it in their pants long enough for lessons to start?”

“Who? Lavender said she needed my help with homework?” asked Ron with a confused look on his face.

“Oh right… er well I don’t think I’ll have time for that, I’m hoping to try out for keeper Harry!”

“Brilliant!” said Harry clapping Ron over the back, “Let’s have a go before practice tonight”.

Boys and their quidditch. Hermione thought that she would have more free time in the evenings if both her friends were off zooming across pitches with their brooms every other night.

The first half of lessons went smoothly, Hermione glad to be back to learning. At lunch, Ron gave a groan. “Great, potions with the Slytherins this afternoon.” Hermione felt a bit excited. She hadn’t seen Malfoy all day. She was hoping to determine whether she _was_ really attracted to him or whether she was just distracted last night.

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins poured into the Potion’s classroom. Ron and Harry sat down behind a long table, and Hermione settled down next to them. In came Malfoy, surrounded by his Slytherin housemates. Pansy took a seat on the other end of the long table and beckoned Malfoy to sit beside her.

As Professor Slughorn droned on about a very complicated sleeping potion, Hermione began taking notes. Once Slughorn turned his back towards them and started listing the long list of ingredients on the blackboard behind him, Hermione chanced a sideways glance towards Malfoy. His hair looked perfectly slicked back and he was staring at his textbook absent mindedly. Suddenly, Pansy slipped her hand onto Draco’s knee which caused him to look up. He shifted slightly and edged a bit forward on his stool. Pansy slid her palm up his thigh and it disappeared under his robes. Hermione’s eyes shot back upto Malfoy’s who was clenching his jaw and gripping his quill a bit harder than necessary.

Pansy kept staring straight ahead as if nothing were going on. Hermione watched Malfoy’s jaw and his lips as he appeared to be trying very hard to remain silent. God, he looked beautiful. His chiseled jawline and muscles in his shoulders flexing perfectly. Hermione sucked on her quill. Just then, Draco looked towards her way and caught her out right staring at the pair of them. Professor Slughorn turned back to the class of which half were nodding asleep. Hermione jerked back towards him and felt a pang of guilt. Had Draco seen her? If so, he would know that she had caught them doing something that they very certainly should not have been doing. Would he be less than happy with her?

For the rest of the lesson Hermione didn’t dare look towards that direction. When the class was dismissed, she stood up with everyone else and hurried off to her common room. They had the rest of the afternoon off, and the boys went down to the quidditch pitch to practice. Hermione tried to settle down with some homework they had gotten, but her mind kept drifting back to Draco. She decided she was too distracted to be working and headed off towards a bathroom on the 7th floor some ways away from their tower. She liked this bathroom, because hardly anyone used it and it was a quiet and relaxing place to get your mind off things.

She pushed open the door and heard a shower running. She halted. Oh no, she would have to come back later. But just then, she saw a flash of silver blonde hair by the enormous shower. It couldn’t be? Apparently Draco had thought too that no one would be visiting this bathroom as he hadn’t bothered to lock the door. Hermione slipped behind a column. She knew she shouldn’t look, but she was so struck by her luck of running into the one person who she could not stop thinking about, that she was not going to leave now.

Draco had his back to her, and the steam from the hot water was so abundant that it covered almost his entire lower half. Hermione watched as he brought up a hand to run through his smooth locks. He reached for something and the next moment his long hands were rubbing soap across his chest and back. Hermione was entranced at the way his broad shoulders stretched and the way his biceps moved. She had never seen him out of his uniform or quidditch robes, let alone without a shirt on. Hermione wished she could step into the shower and run her hands along his lean torso. He looked as if he had been sculptured by the gods.

Water dripped down his back, washing away the soap suds. Hermione felt her knickers go wet, and she so desperately wanted to slip her fingers in them and rub one out with Draco Fucking Malfoy naked only 20 feet from her. She brought one hand up to breast and tweaked her nipple over her white shirt. She heard Malfoy groan and she froze. Malfoy’s right arm was moving in front of him as his other arm braced himself against the shower wall. His head fell back slightly as his arm pumped faster. Oh _shit_ , was this really happening? Hermione moved around the column just a bit so that she could have a better view. She wished she had Harry’s invisibility cloak this moment. For just one crazy second, she considered casting a spell to make the steam disappear.

The muscles in Malfoy’s arm flexed as he groaned a bit louder and bit his lip. Hermione let out a small whimper. Malfoy stopped moving. Before he had a chance to turn around, Hermione dashed towards the bathroom door not looking to see if she had been seen.

Hermione climbed into her four poster bed, panting hard. She couldn’t believe she had been so stupid. Malfoy was considered their sworn enemy. If he had recognized her, there’s a good chance of her being jinxed to smithereens. She could hardly believe she had managed to escape.

That night, as the rest of the Gryffindor girls started to fall asleep. Hermione lay awake, her mind still on damned Malfoy and his perfect body. She replayed the scenes of today over and over again not wanting to forget them any time soon. She slid a finger under her night dress and between her folds. She was wet. She was sure she had been wet for the majority of the day. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep if she didn’t cum. She closed her bed hangings and cast a silencing charm around her. If only Draco knew that he had the smartest witch of their grade, the goody two shoes Hermione Granger fucking herself on her fingers, and moaning his name into her pillow as she came.


	2. Quidditch and Girl's Dormitories

The next morning, Hermione had Arithmancy class. Harry and Ron took divination instead, so she would be making her way to the classroom on the 7th floor alone. Arithmancy was a particular difficult magical discipline that studied the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers and numerology. Since it _was_ so complicated, fewer students than most had elected for it, and all four houses had the class together.

She wondered who would be taking it this year. As she settled into her seat, she recognized Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw boy, a Ravenclaw girl with him, three Hufflepuffs, and a Slytherin girl. Great, she was looking forward to a more focused class with just the 7 of them. Just then, Draco Malfoy swaggered in, his book bag swinging off his shoulder.

“Ah Mr Malfoy, nice of you to join us this year, I enjoyed your O.W.L paper last year. 97% if I remember right?” asked Professor Vector.

Hermione scoffed. _She_ had gotten a 98 but maybe Professor Vector preferred not to put her on blast.

Draco smiled and looked around for a place to sit. Hermione was suddenly very aware that she was the only one with an empty seat at her desk. She half hoped he would take a table behind them, but also half hoped he would …

“Granger,” he acknowledged as he sat down next to her. She caught a whiff of fresh cologne, he smelt divine. Not at all like how Harry and Ron usually smelled. She wondered if he had been to that bathroom this morning. _Oh no_ , how was she going to get through this class this year?

Hermione went back to unpacking her things.

“So Granger, aren’t you a filthy thing?” Hermione’s book slipped off the table.

Draco laughed. “I only meant that you couldn’t have your shower last night. Or had you come to finish off what you saw at Potions yesterday?”

Hermione gulped. He was smirking at her.

“I don’t know _what_ you’re on about Malfoy, I think you’re very much mistaken.”

Professor Vector had started passing out some charts for the class. “This term, we will need to work in pairs to complete our numerology charts to predict the outcome of your end of term.”

Hermione looked around at the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. But they had already paired up. Draco looked at her grinning.

After class, Draco lingered behind. “Granger, how do you want to start work on this project?”

“Er… how about tonight. We could start on the Greek alphabet deciphering.”

“Eager to get me alone are we?”

“What.. No! I just like to keep on top of my homework.”

“Well, I can’t tonight. Quidditch try outs. Have to make sure Urquhart finds a replacement Chaser and Beater.”

“Oh.. Oh right”

“Cheer up Granger, you can come down and watch, as I believe that is your favourite past time? Watching?”

Hermione flushed. “Don’t be so ridiculous Malfoy, as a matter of fact, I might come down too, to support Ron.”

Draco’s eyes flashed. “See you down there Granger.” And he left with a whirl of his robes.

Hermione hadn’t really planned on going down to quidditch. It was only try outs after all. But Ginny dragged her along.

“C’mon Hermione, I want to see how Ron does. Fred and George reckon he’s gonna get hit by a bludger the first 10 minutes.” Ginny rolled her eyes.

Yeah right, Hermione was sure that Ginny wasn’t interested in Ron’s performance at all but wanted to be anywhere that Harry was.

The pitch was packed with players. Madam Hooch was making her way to the centre to talk to the four house captains.

From the stands, Hermione watched as Draco emerged in his emerald quidditch robes. She saw him grip the long handle of his broomstick, mount it, and speed off for a couple of rounds. His silvery locks whipping in the wind. Did everything he do have to be so sexy? She knew that she was supposed to be cheering on Gryffindor, but she couldn’t help watching Malfoy’s every move. He was seeker for Slytherin, but was helping out their team with trying out new members.

He was excellent with the broom. Moving effortlessly through the air. At one time, Madam Hooch let out the golden snitch. Malfoy sped off towards it, catching it with a kind of flip move. Harry too busy with Ron.

Malfoy held the golden snitch between his long fingers, and Hermione shivered. If he was that good with his hands, what else could he use them for?

After try outs, Ginny headed off with a fellow fifth year. “I have to help Luna with this transfiguration project, you go on and wait for Ron and Harry okay?”

“Oh, okay,” said Hermione. She grabbed her bag and just then thunder rumbled across the skies. Rain poured down, and Hermione made a dash to the stadium showers, where she knew Ron and Harry might have gone.

As she reached the changing rooms, she realized she was soaked through. Perhaps she should wait a bit longer for the boys outside the door.

“Looking for someone Granger?” a cool voice drawled.

Hermione spun around, her jaw dropping. There stood Draco Malfoy in only his tight white quidditch trousers, his green robes slung over his shoulder. He was leaning against his broom and looking Hermione up and down. His bare chest glistened with water or sweat she didn’t know, but she had he sudden urge to taste and find out.

“Malfoy, I er I’m just waiting for Harry and Ron.”

His eyes flicked towards her chest, and she realized her hard nipples could be seen through her wet white shirt. Hermione watched as he lifted a hand to run through his wet hair.

“You’re all wet Granger, perhaps you should take off those robes before you catch a cold.”

Just then Ron and Harry emerged from the Gryffindor changing room. They stopped in their tracks as they took in the scene in front of them. “Malfoy, forgot your kit on the pitch then? Along with the snitch?” said Ron.

“Weasley, I wouldn’t think you knew the first thing of catching anything but a bludger to the head.”

“C’mon Ron, Hermione,” said Harry as Ron’s ears went pink with anger.

Hermione put her arm on Ron’s to stop him from doing anything stupid. She saw Draco’s grey eyes flash towards her hand.

“To save you from another day of hanging around with Potty and the Weasel Granger, meet me tomorrow at 4.00 in the empty classroom on the 3rd floor.” Draco looked menacingly at Ron.

“What?” spluttered Ron.

“Oh, didn’t she tell you Weasley, Granger and I are study buddies,” Draco smirked at her.

* * *

“Why would you pair up with that Git?” asked Ron back at the common room.

“Well, our class is really small this term, and he’s quite good at Arithmancy.”

“I didn’t like the way he was staring at you.”

“You’re not my father Ron, I can look after myself.”

With that, she stormed up to the girl’s dormitories. She had changed into her night gown and was getting ready for an early night in. She was the only one in their dormitory, she wondered where Lavender and Parvati were.

The door opened cautiously, and Parvati slipped in. Hermione was just going to say goodnight to her, when another person slipped in behind her. And he was definitely too tall to be Lavender Brown.

“Justin, you have to be quiet” giggled Parvati.

Justin had slipped his hands around her waist and was lifting up her skirt as he sucked noisily on her neck.

“You’re sure no one would come in Parv?”

“No, Hermione is probably off at the library and Lav is trying to chat up Ron downstairs. I expect we have about 30 minutes.”

“That’s all I need” Justin whispered as he sat on her bed and pulled her on top of him.

Hermione watched as Justin pulled up her skirt all the way. Parvati was grinding into his lap making small noises at his ear. One of his hands massaged her breast as the other one moved her knickers to the side.

Parvati moaned a bit louder. Hermione felt her lower abdomen squirm. She had never seen two people get intimate before. She couldn’t look away. Oh, how she longed for someone to do that to her.

Wet squelching sounds could be heard now. And Hermione’s head swam with images of a shirtless wet Malfoy grinding over her with his long fingers caressing her body. She couldn’t hold on any longer, she needed to touch herself.

“Parvati! You have to help me! Ron agreed to study together tomorrow but I haven’t got the slightest clue about this charms essay…… Oh…..”

Lavender had burst in and halted at the sight of Parvati and Justin. Parvati rolled off him and Justin stood up, his fly undone.

“Oh hehe hi Justin,” giggled Lavender.

“Sorry about that Lavender, er.. Parv I best be off, it’s almost lights off.” With that Justin sprinted from the room.

“Ooooh Parv, how did you get him up here? I thought the stairs would turn into a slide.”

“They wouldn’t if you know which button on the bannister to press,” said Parvati smugly, straightening her uniform.

Interesting, Hermione thought. She would have to keep that in mind.


	3. Study Sessions and Broomsticks

The 3rd floor. Hermione hadn’t been in this part of the castle since her first year. When she had dropped down through a trap door with Harry and Ron to find the Philosopher’s stone. And somehow she felt more nervous now.

Did Malfoy _have_ to set up their Arithmancy study session in such a deserted part of the castle? Couldn’t they have met up at the Library. The Library was safe. Hermione’s comfort place. This? Being alone with Draco Malfoy in an empty classroom for however long? Well, that thought had her insides squirming.

She reached the door of the classroom and peered inside. Long rows of wooden desks faced a huge blackboard at the front of the class. Not too late to back away Hermione thought.

“Glad you could make it, Granger,” A smooth voice whispered in her ear.

Draco had come up behind her. Guess she had not heard him approach over the pounding of her heart.

“H-hi Malfoy,” she cleared her throat.

He swaggered past her and into the classroom, flexing his shoulders. _Oh_ he was so very tall. Had he been leaning down to whisper in her ear?

“What are you waiting for?” he asked.

Hermione gulped.

How did everything he say sound so sexual?

She shook her bushy-haired head. They had work to do. She was intent on staying on top of all classes even if this one had Draco effing Malfoy in it.

“Alright then Malfoy, let’s get started. Did you finish the deciphering of the -”

“Already one step ahead of you,” he cut in. Sitting down at the very back of the class next to a tall window. He started pulling out rolls of parchment and heavy books from his bag. “I’ve mapped out the entire probability of our distributive numericals, comparing it with all our current subjects.. see,” he gestured towards a complicated table on the parchment with arrows running left and right.

Hermione studied the fractions, settling down in the seat next to him. _Wow_. His work _was_ impressive, she thought as she began to pull out her quill and run down the numericals.

“Um, okay Malfoy, yeah this does seem to be on the right track. But I thought that we could start with the calculus theory be-

“Trust me Granger,” he grinned. “My way is easier and faster.”

“That may be so, but by decoding the calculus figures first, we will produce more accurate results!” Hermione demanded.

He was looking at her with that devilish grin as she felt her cheeks heat up.

“I’ll tell you what,” Draco reached his long fingers towards Hermione’s. “I’ll let us do things your way, if -” he plucked the quill out of her fingers. “If you can answer me one thing.”

Draco lifted the quill to Hermione’s eye level and proceeded to drag the smooth feather tip down the side of her face and end with a flick at her chin.

Hermione swatted his hand away. Stunned at the nerve of him. How dare he question the smartest witch in their grade? Hell, she could answer any question he could throw at her right now.

She puffed out her chest and threw him a look as if to say go ahead, then.

“Tell me, did you like what you saw?”

Hermione’s brows furrowed.

“Did you like what you saw that night in the 7th floor bathroom?”

Hermione’s eyes went the size of sauce plates.

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about!” she turned towards her bag on the desk, rummaging for something she knew wasn’t there.

“I know it was you, I recognised these curly locks even through all the steam,” he twirled a finger through one of her wild curls.

Hermione froze. There was no getting out of this one.

“I don’t know what you saw Malfoy. But it definitely wasn’t me as I have no idea where such a bathroom is.”

Malfoy’s lips curled. “It’s okay Granger, you don’t have to blush so hard. I won’t tell anyone what you like doing in your spare time.”

“And what exactly is that?”

“Let’s just say that if you want a better look, all you have to do is ask.”

Hermione dropped her bag.

Clearing her throat she snapped “I did not agree to this group project with you, for you to throw outrageous accusations at me Malfoy.” She stood up gathering her things in her arms.

“Woah, calm down sweetheart!” he reached an arm towards her elbow pulling her back down. “I was just having a little tease. Let’s go back to the charts shall we?”

He looked genuinely afraid that she was going to storm out and never return, so Hermione now calming down agreed to finally get to work.

The rest of their study session carried on as planned. But Hermione could not help but notice how his icy grey eyes kept darting from her red cheeks to her heaving chest.

She really needed to consider taking a calming draught before their future meetings.

* * *

‘All you have to do is ask’ these words kept playing themselves over and over again in Hermione’s mind the next morning.

Harry and Ron had skipped breakfast to practice quidditch again. _Boys_ , Hermione rolled her eyes. The absence of her two best friends meant that the overall IQ level at the Gryffindor table was significantly lower than usual.

“Shut up Parv, I mean I knew Justin was loaded, but I didn’t know he was rolling in galleons!” whispered Lavendar.

“Not galleons per say. His parents are muggles. His family owns a match factory.”

“Matches? What are those?”

“They’re what muggles use to light candles I guess”.

“Muggles use candles then?” asked Lavendar.

Hermione rolled her eyes, _weren’t the pair of them taking muggle studies class?_

“....anyways, Hermione knows all about rich boyfriends don’t you?” Parvati asked.

“Rich what?” Hermione paused chewing her toast.

“Oh c’mon,” she glanced back and forth from Hermione’s face to Lavendar’s. “Krum!”

“Oh..,” Hermione blushed.

“Oh don’t act all modest, I mean, now he’s someone who had to be rolling in gold wasn’t he? All that quidditch money?”

Hermione had never thought about Krum having so much money at such a young age. _I guess he would have quite a bit from quidditch winnings,_ she thought. But he never talked about being an international sports star with her. Parvati’s voice interrupted her thoughts and Hermione felt anger rising in her cheeks.

“I’ll have you know, that I hadn’t the faintest clue or desire about his so called money Parvati.” Hermione whispered. Others at the table had suddenly found their conversation very interesting.

“Oh, I’m sure you didn’t Hermione! Tell us, how was it?”

“How was what?” she snapped.

“You know.. his Bulgarian broomstick!” Parvati and Lavendar burst into a fit of giggles, prompting Hermione to storm off from the breakfast table, trying to hide the heat in her cheeks.

She didn’t stop rushing till she came to the open stone courtyard and sat down on a ledge. Letting the morning sunshine beat down on her face.

She hadn’t thought about Viktor Krum in a long time. Yes, they did have a brief thing two years ago if that’s what you could call it. He was her first kiss. But things never went further.

Even though he was much older than she was. He had never asked her if they could do anything beyond kissing. Hermione kind of wished he would have. He was handsome and so very attracted to her. And it definitely seemed like he could have any girl begging to do all sorts of things with him.

But that was in the past. Hermione now had her eyes on a very different quidditch seeker. Merlin, was she admitting it to herself? Did she have a crush on Draco Malfoy? It definitely was _some_ kind of infatuation!

She could barely get through 10 minutes without her mind wandering back to his body, his voice, the inexplicable charge he held over any room he was in.

She hadn’t thought much about Viktor’s ‘broomstick’ but oh how she longed to know what Draco Malfoy’s looked like.

His silky words floated in her mind once more.

‘All you have to do is ask.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter [@driverssaber](https://twitter.com/driverssaber)  
> I like Star Wars and Harry Potter. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


	4. Homework and Birthday Wishes

“What do you reckon Harry?” Ron asked. 

“Huh?” 

Harry had been shuffling around multiple rolls of parchment and study things on the table top as Hermione took a seat next to the pair of them in the library.

“Good evening boys, what brings you here?” she asked.

“I’ve just asked Harry if he reckons we’ll be able to get through all this bloody homework without your gracious help Hermione” said Ron, giving her a lopsided grin.

“What a good question Ron. I’m sure you’d make up for lost time if you put half the effort into your essays as you do dodging flying balls in the air!”

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Harry cut in.

“Hermione, Hermione! You know we are your best pals! And winning the quidditch cup helps Gryffindor house as a whole, of which I think you are still a part of?”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know Harry, she’s been hanging around an awful lot with certain  _ slippery _ houses lately,” said Ron now trying to sneak a glance at Hermione’s potion essay, already 4 rolls of parchment long.

“If you’re referring to the Slytherins Ron, I’ll have you know that I did not exactly volunteer but just happened to end up being paired with one of them. And he does seem to be quite good at the subject I must admit!” She watched as the two boys puffed out their chest in defense.

“Malfoy? That tosser? He’s probably cheating off you!” said Ron, heat now flowing through his freckles.

“He is not! Unlike you two who were just trying to do that exact thing!”

“C’mon Hermione! You’ve always helped us,” said Harry pushing his glasses back up his nose.

“Yeah, and maybe that’s the problem! I’m not gonna babysit you two any more. We’re taking our NEWTs next year and if you don’t start to learn to do things yourselves, you never will!” She stood up snatching her homework away from Ron.

The boys looked taken aback, not used to Hermione declining their every need and want.

She felt a bit guilty leaving them there as she made her way out into the crisp autumn air, but she thought that she finally had to start standing up for herself. It’s not like they helped her out with anything much lately.

Maybe Ron could ask Lavender for help with studying as she so desperately had wanted. Hermione scoffed at the thought.

It was still a few hours till bed time and Hermione thought she could submit her potions essay ahead of the deadline. She headed down to the dungeons in search of Professor Snape.

His office was a few doors down the stone corridor. She knocked thrice and heard a voice. 

“Enter.”

The heavy door opened on its own accord and a chill of cold brushed past her. She stepped into the Potions Master’s office to find him not alone.

Draco Malfoy. The Head of House’s favourite Slytherin was sat in the chair in front of Snape’s desk. The two men peered at her curiously.

“What is it you want, Granger?” came Snape’s quiet voice, his attention going back to face Draco.

“Oh I didn’t mean to intrude Professor, I can come back later,” she said hurriedly.

“Well, it’s too late for that isn’t it? So please, tell me what was so important you were dawdling the halls of the Castle at this hour?”

_ I was not dawdling! _ She furiously thought but kept her cool.

“Has one of your classmates been poisoned?” he continued not looking at her.

Draco smiled down at the floor.

“I finished my essay on Everlasting Elixirs Professor and wanted to hand it in,” she uttered confidently.

“Homework is to be submitted in class Ms Granger, I will not stand for special treatment nor kissing up.” Snape waved his hand at her.

Hermione felt shame rise in her chest.  _ This was a bad idea. _

__

“Actually, I have my essay completed as well Professor,” said Draco fishing out some parchment from his book bag. “Maybe you can accept mine and Ms Granger’s together or we can wait till our lesson at the end of the week.”

Snape eyed them both for a beat.

“Very well, leave the two essays on my desk. But this does not count for any extra points you may have hoped to gain.” Snape cocked a brow in her direction.

“Excellent!” Draco handed over his essay and waited for Hermione to do so as well.

“I think we can continue our conversation tomorrow Mr Malfoy, I have other matters to attend to,” remarked Snape.

“Of course Professor.” Draco got up to leave, holding the door open for Hermione.

The two of them made their way down the dingy corridor.

After they turned a corner, Hermione squeaked out.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Come to my rescue.”

“Was that what that was? I simply didn’t want you to get a head start on me Granger!” The Slytherin grinned down at her stopping next to a door.

“You can dream Malfoy!” she hit back.

“Oh I do! I dream of a lot of things.” There went his eyes again. Roaming her up and down with such precision she felt she was being undressed.

Hermione just stared back, unsure of how to reply to him.

“Well?” he asked.

“Well what?”

“Are you going to head back up to your tower or would you much rather slip into my dorm with me?”

Hermione realized they had been standing next to what must be the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

“C’mon Granger, I won’t tell if you won’t! That  _ will _ mean that you get to know our password though.” He smirked down at her once again.

“Please!” she huffed. “It’s probably something predictable like… PUREBLOOD.”

The door swung open at once, through which she caught flashes of emerald and black.

“Wow, you really are the smartest witch of your age!” he grinned.

“Slytherins!” she taunted.

“If you’re just going to stand there, I’m going to head in. Pansy should be waiting for me. Unlike your little dormitory Granger, our stairs don’t turn into a play slide.” The bastard winked and disappeared around the door.

_ What the bloody hell? _ How did Malfoy know about the Gryffindor girls’ dorms? Had he sneaked into them before? Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. Does that mean he was up to mingle with girls other than Slytherins? Could he really be up for that with someone like her? Not of pure blood and Slytherin decent? It certainly seemed like he had before.

Were all those alluring comments really serious after all?

Maybe she should take his advice and just bloody ask for what she wanted next time.

* * *

Arithmancy homework turned out to be quite challenging in 6 th year after all. She was glad to have a partner somewhat aware of what we was doing, even if he was a cocky bastard.

Having tried in vain to avoid her so-called best friends, Harry and Ron in the common room, Hermione had resorted to spending her free periods in the open clock tower courtyard amongst the stone statues and pear trees. It was a much quieter place for her to finish up some essays and steer clear from couples snogging in the corridors.

It was on one of these days in the courtyard when Hermione heard a rustling noise.

She looked up from her book to spot a flying paper bird flapping its way over to her. It looked to be made from parchment. The bird landed in her lap and unfolded to reveal a hand scribbled note.

She picked it up and read.

**Granger, meet me in our classroom. Need to get to the bottom of this.**

That was it.

_ What the?  _ She knew at once who had sent the note. She had seen him use the paper bird charm in class quite a number of times. But only to send mean comments to the likes of Harry Potter.

What did he mean by this though? Get to the bottom of what? And did he mean to meet her right then?

Curious, Hermione pocketed the note and headed to the classroom they had previously met up in. It didn’t take her long as it was on the third floor, the same as she was on now.

She located him at his usual spot at the back of the room next to the glass window.

“There you are!” he smiled brightly. “Got my note then, sparrow?”

“Sparrow?”

“Yes, well the bird I fashioned was a Sparrow. I can charm the paper into any type of bird but you remind me of a Sparrow you see.”

“In what way?” she asked shyly.

“Your brown hair reminds me of the bird.”

She did not know what to do with this information. Apparently, he had a fascination for local bird species.

“Anyways,” he continued as she sat down next to him.

“Even though we are not due for another study session till next week, I hoped you might come as I seem to have lost my way with this character chart.”

“I’ve finished mine, you can take a look.”

“Brilliant!”

She liked his praise. It felt good.

As he compared notes, Hermione looked back and forth from his handsome features to the pretty autumn scene outside the window.

“I’ve always loved this time of year,” she expressed.

“Yes, September is quite beautiful I suppose.”

“It is.” He scratched his quill a bit. “It’s my birthday month too,” she continued.

“Now is that right?” He stopped what he was doing to look at her with warmth.

“Yeah. Next week actually.”

“My my, Ms Granger, will you be turning the big 17?”

“Yes, it’s not a big deal,” she whispered.

“Not a big deal? Of course it is. My family made a big fuss last June about me coming of age.”

“Nothing will really change.”

“Well no, but you’ll be a full woman Granger.”

“I already am!”

“Of course,” he grinned.

“So, what do you want for your birthday?”

“I don’t want anything!”

“I’m sure you want lots of things Granger, you just never ask for them,” he shrugged.

“How would you know what I want and don’t want Malfoy?”

“You might be smart Granger, but you’re not the only one who can recognize things.”

Malfoy turned in his chair to face her. Exactly how he had done when he had run the feather quill down her chin.

“You have to start asking for what you want Granger, you’re going to be a full witch in a couple of days.”

She stared at his suggestive face. Maybe she should ask for the thing that has been thinking of so much lately.

“Well, there is one thing..” she trailed off.

“Excellent, let’s hear it!”

“One thing I would like to experience before I turn 17 I guess.”

“Oh?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing. Will you try not to judge me?”

“What is it?” he insisted, now scooting so close to her, she could see the slight green in his ice grey eyes.

“I – I would like to be kissed.”

His eyebrows raised. “A kiss? You mean your first kiss?”

Hermione felt herself recoil, regretting she revealed this secret to him.

He grabbed her wrists. “No, no I’m not judging. I just thought you might have had a couple of kisses by now Granger. What about Krum? And Ron?” He spoke the last name with some cringe.

She shook her head no.

“That’s fine. We just have to find someone to kiss you before next week then,” he grinned.

The bastard wanted her to say it.

“I was thinking maybe-

“Yeah?”

“That  _ you  _ could?” She wondered whether he could feel the heat radiating from her face.

“You finally asked huh Hermione?”

She blushed hard at the sound of her first name leaving his lips.

“Well, I did say all you had to do was ask.”

His words sent desire straight to her panties and she shifted slightly in her position.

“But this empty third floor classroom hardly seems like the right place to have your first kiss in.”

“Since when did you care about romance?”

“You’d be surprised what I care about.” Malfoy now reached further up her wrist. “Do you know a place Hermione? Would your Gryffindor friends not be surprised to see you locking lips with a Slytherin?” His eyes dropped to her mouth now taking in the sight of her flushed lips.

“What they don’t know can’t hurt them,” she suggested.

“And they seem to not know a lot of things.” She shoved his shoulder playfully.

“I like this side of you Granger. And I want to give you your birthday present now.” He leaned in.

“The courtyard!” she declared.

“Which one?”

“The one on this floor, with the clock and the pear trees.”

“Now, who’s the one with the romantic thoughts.”

“It’s quiet and nobody ever goes there.”

“Alright then. I trust you.” Malfoy stands up and offers his hand to her.

“Do you trust me?”

_ Does she? _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, [support me with a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/wetcakes)


End file.
